So You Wanna Fix A Roof?
by LycoX
Summary: After the latest crisis in their lives involving money, Mark Cuban, and Farkle's dad's company, Lucas decides to fix Maya's leaky roof before the actual repair men can.


**So You Wanna**

 **Fix** **A Roof?**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here and the idea was inspired by Tumblr.**

* * *

A little while after the gang went their separate ways from Farkle's place, Lucas got the bright idea to fix up Maya's leaky roof and quickly roped Zay into the task as well. Who wasn't too enthused over the idea due to a fear of heights he had but couldn't say no to his best friend. That and the potential argument Lucas and a certain Blonde Beauty might get into over the whole thing would be a great moment to witness for the young man. After acquiring a few essentials needed for the task thanks to the access of funds they have due to their fathers' well paying jobs, the two were off to Maya's for a little repairing fun. Katy was a little unsure of it at first but eventually the two boys got her and even the landlord to go with it. Zay had wondered if they were going to let Farkle know what was going on but Lucas wanted to wait til they got the job done before doing that.

Which the former Texan could understand since there was things that was bound to go wrong in the whole thing even with the experience they had thanks to their Texas roots. The two also planned on fixing up the hole Maya had in her wall if they had the time for it. Thankfully no crazy accidents had occurred that would have likely scarred either of the boys for life and while it was a bit on the chilly side Lucas thought it was worth it to see Maya and her mom be happy with the work. The sounds of their work would be what Maya would come home too as she had been told the work crew wouldn't be starting until the next day. "Oh, its just a few good samaritans is all." Said her mom after being asked about it.

Personally Katy thought it would be better to see her baby girl's reaction to who it actually was when they got done with their work. Especially where Lucas was concerned as the mother knew how those two could be at times with one another and it had her thinking there was something there beneath the surface neither realized was there just yet. Or if they did they weren't admitting to it for whatever reason. And despite Zay's issues with heights, fixing up the roof turned out to be better then what he thought it would. The joking around with Lucas was a nice thing and really felt like old times without any of the New York crowd around. Don't get him wrong, he loved the new friends he made but quality time with old friends was still pretty nice.

Lucas was likewise thinking the same thing and even wondering if he should add repairman to the list of potential careers to consider in the future. He was gonna have to call up Pappy Joe later to thank the man for his part in having him do repair jobs around the Friar Ranch with him. And after one last nail went in, the Huckleberry and his best friend examined their completed work. "I think we've done good." Commented the young man proudly and Zay nodded in full on agreement.

"Oh yeah, real proud moment for sure but can we talk about this when we're NOT on the roof!?"

Lucas rolled his eyes but complied with what his friend wanted. "So this didn't cure your fear of heights?"

"Not at all!" Replied Zay as they made their way down stairs with their equipment and causing Lucas to laugh over it.

Making their way to Maya's door as they joked around, Lucas knocked on the door after placing what he had in his hands on the floor before picking it back up again after knocking. The two didn't have long to wait either as Katy opened the door and smiled at the sight of the two slightly worn out looking boys. "Yikes, you two must be tired. Come on in!"

They gratefully came in and immediately plopped down on the couch and Katy quickly went about making them some sandwiches as she figured they were probably hungry. "Hey mom, who's he… Oh."

Maya was surprised to see both Lucas and Zay in her living room and looking like they'd been doing some work previously. "You two look like you've been farmin' it up"

"Somethin' like that." Answered Zay with a smile as Lucas stared straight ahead.

Something Maya noticed pretty quickly too. "And what's up with Ye Old Sundance here? He see something he didn't like?"

"Its not so much what he didn't like seeing, but more liking what he did see."

Zay knew he shouldn't be trying to stir the pot but it was just all sorts of fun to see these two tie into it. His words had the Blonde Beauty curious over that and looked at Lucas expectantly. "Well? Go on and tell her buddy. You know you wanna."

He got a glare for it in return but he simply smiled back at his friend. Lucas looked up at the expectant blonde and swallowed nervously as he wasn't sure how the girl was going to take what he was about to tell her. "You know how you have a leaky roof?"

"Yeah? Hard not to know about that." Really, where was he going with this?

"Well… Its uhh… Not leaky. You know, anymore."

She gave him a look suggesting she thought he was crazy. "Those repair guys Farkle's dad hired aren't comin' in til tomorrow Huckleberry or did you forget that?"

"Oh he didn't forget." Threw in Zay right before he started chowing down happily on the sandwich Ms. Hart brought him.

 _Dang it Zay, quit stirrin' up the pot!_

Maya wasn't so sure about Zay's claim but instead of focusing on the guy and his sandwich she instead went back to focusing on her Ranger Rick. Seeing the look on her face, Lucas briefly thought about eating his sandwich as a stalling tactic but decided against it in the end. "Zay and I decided to fix your leaky roof ourselves."

Unintelligible words came from Zay as he ate, causing the two to give him confused looks before looking back at one another. "You two fixed the problem?"

Lucas nodded. "Are you out of your minds!? Both of you could have gotten hurt!" Exclaimed Maya unhappily while feeling a little touched they would do that despite the potential danger.

Standing up and looking down at her, he quickly addressed that particular worry. "We were completely safe up there I promise. And no, neither of us were out of our minds as I myself really wanted to do this for you as I knew it meant a lot to you."

He wanted to do it for her? Maya Hart could honestly say she was stunned by that. "For… For me?"

"Yep! Guy just couldn't help himself." Threw in Zay now that he had finished eating.

Of course he got a kick in the leg but it was so worth it he didn't even care. Lucas looked at his Blonde Beauty a bit nervously. "Yeah, for you. Your happiness matters to me and I knew doing this would make you happy." He admitted and felt the heat rushing to his face and Maya was likewise doing the same thing as this was so much more personal then when he had gotten riled up about her art class.

"Oh."

Things were silent between the two for a short period of time as Zay got comfortable on the couch with his hands on the back of his head and a smug smile could be seen on his face too. "He'll even patch up the hole in the wall and the one in the ceiling too if ya want cause that's how much your happiness matters to him." Mentioned the youngster and making Lucas wish he would shut up.

"I'm um… I'm gonna go into my room for a few minutes. But thank you… For caring."

And with that she hauled butt back to her room with that darned blush still on her face and chanting a mantra of how the Huckleberry is Riley's and not her's. Plopping back down on the couch, the former Texan then hit his friend in the shoulder. "OW! What was that for man!?"

"You know why!"

"Afraid I don't but whatever it is you're talkin' about I approve of it anyway."

That threw Lucas off into some confusion. "Approve of what!?"

"Oh, you know, you and the Blonde Beauty eventually all married and what not." Said Zay with a shrug and that smug grin back in place.

Lucas sat there stunned and gaping at him for that and thinking the guy was crazy. "For the record? I am gonna be the best man."

That got him another punch to the shoulder but again it was worth it. He then started to hum the wedding theme and quickly broke into laughter when Lucas started attacking him. A sight Katy found funny considering she had over heard what was being said and a part of her wouldn't mind the young man being her son-in-law as he brought out a side of her daughter that was special for her to see. Maya would come out of her room a few minutes later and would watch the scene with a fond smile on her face as the two rough housed and laughed. She couldn't help but fall a little deeper for Lucas and it hurt she couldn't say a thing about it because of Riley. But who knows, maybe that'll change one day but for now she would just enjoy this moment while it happened without thinking too much about any of that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully this didn't suck too much. R and R!**


End file.
